Detective Agency MorSe
by XanedisAlternate
Summary: (AU) There are always crimes to solve in Ylisse, whether it be doomsday cults being up to no good or once upstanding citizens engaging in tax fraud. Enter Morgan and Severa, a newly formed detective duo, and their attempts at tackling the seedy underbelly of Ylisse's criminal world. And let's not forget the precious, if a rather curious side cast...


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been a long time since I wrote fanfics on this site. Almost seven years, mayhaps? I used to be known simply as "Xanedis", but since I can't relog into my old account(losing your old account's password AND your email password can be such a bummer :/) I decided to create a new one.**

**"Detective Agency MorSe" is story that I'll be writing on-and-off, whenever it suits my schedule. I'll focus mostly on the fun-ness of it and not so much on getting it finished. It isn't as much of a story as a series of many funny situations that these AU Morgan and Severa get themselves into. So without further ado, prepare yourself for... Detective Agency MorSe.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mucking Around**

**Part 1**

_It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?_ Severa thought. She sighed to herself and collapsed on her desk, behind the piles of ledgers hiding her from the general view. The day had demanded much of her in ways of cognitive stress, and the worst of it lay just beyond her eyesight, but well within her earshot.

"Sev! I'm finally on the case!"

The aches of grandmas ailing her shoulders and neck, Severa pushed a pile of ledgers aside to take a gander at what horror might await her beyond them. Sure enough, it was Morgan - standing on a literal suitcase, no less.

"Get it?" the petite girl asked. "'On the case'?"

Severa grunted. "I regret to say that I did, indeed, get the joke," she answered.

Morgan flashed a smirk, then climbed down from atop the suitcase. She knelt down on the hardwood floor, and started fiddling with the case's lock system - a simple, sliding numerical lock.

A flash of suspicion struck Severa when Morgan brought in a crowbar. "Wait..." Severa said, "Whose suitcase _is_ that?"

"No idea," Morgan answered entirely too quickly. She had already turned her back on Severa and was prying the suitcase open with the crowbar.

Severa leaned over her desk, rubbing her eyelids. "_Morgan…_" she snarled.

"Alright, alright!" Morgan spun around, raising her hands in the air. Her face was flushed from exertion and the crowbar was still firmly in her grasp. "Owain asked me to look into this case. Said something about a 'new world order', or something."

Severa collapsed back in her chair, burying her face in her palms. "Throw it in the bin with the others!"

"Sev!"

Severa sprang forward and slammed her fist on her desk. "I've had enough of conspiracies and red herrings!" she shouted. "Give me something real! An honest-to-Naga murder!"

"You can't be hoping for someone to drop dead, Sev!" Morgan retorted. She raised her index finger at Severa, wiggling it with much conviction. "It goes against proper manners!"

Severa shook her head as she straightened herself. She wasn't too privy into matters of philosophy, but even she knew that what she wished for wasn't just a breach against proper manners - it was more of a breach of common ethics. Knowing Morgan, the girl was probably just trying to get a laugh out of her.

All Severa got out of it was a mounting headache. "Manners, scammers… who cares?" Severa asked. She walked out from her ledger fort and continued walking past wood-panelled walls until she was standing before an open window. Fresh flowers decorated the windowsill - courtesy of her mother.

Severa couldn't help but feel the stagnant air pressing down on her. Their office could use a spring cleaning, even if it was already Autumn right now.

Severa glanced around; there were opened cardboard boxes lying all about, and some of them still had the bubble wraps in them. This office was a damn mess! She and Morgan had hardly begun unpacking the boxes and this was already their third month on rent. She had to start cleaning this place. She had to-

Severa took hold on herself and exhaled rapidly. Then she began marching towards the front door. "I'm out of here," she said. "Fresh air, and all that."

"But-"

"For Naga's sake, shut your sandwich for a few blessed seconds!"

Severa reached the front door and laid her hand on its rustic doorknob. Then she looked back at Morgan. The petite girl was looking down her average attire, at her average shoes; her expression was nothing short of a visual request for pity and a measure of friendliness.

"Well?" Severa asked. "You coming with?"

And with that, she was out from door. Morgan followed very soon after.

* * *

**MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you liked my writing, be sure to visit my fanfiction profile for more stories of mine. P****lease keep in mind that the fanfics on my older fanfiction account are more than five years old and that my writing has gotten a lot better since then(as you can clearly see from today's update). I hope to keep engaging with you folk, and maybe I'll slowly expand this AU universe... Who knows? My original story will remain my main priority, however, and I would love it if you guys checked it out. I'm resuming its writing very soon(maybe tomorrow), so if you're interested, google "The Essence of Villainy"(or check out my new fanfiction profile).**

**In any case, thank you for showing interest in my writing! I hope to give you guys enough content every once in a while to keep you coming back to my fanfics, even if you decide not to engage with my original fiction. Let's hope that this is the start of an interesting and highly mutual relationship between the writer(yours truly) and the audience(you guys).**

**Until next update!**


End file.
